The Seven Needles
by YoshiStack
Summary: "Strange. Funny. Heartrending." A novelization of Mother 3.
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Mother 3 is probably my favorite game of all time. Ever since last year, I've wanted to do a novelization for it, but I wasn't sure I could do it; I'm still not sure I can. But I'm gonna push through my doubts anyways and write this. I've seen quite a few Mother 1 novelizations, and a few Mother 2/Earthbound novelizations, but very few if any Mother 3 ones, and I've only ever seen one good one, and that was more in a play style, and it still had some flaws. **

**Am I saying mine will be some amazing work? No, but I hope it's something that people can enjoy as a writen form of an amazing game.**

**Also, when it comes to character ages, I'm going by the wiki. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

It was a rather quiet and peaceful morning. A boy in a two story log cabin, aged about 9, was spending his time in the morning sleeping in. He slept comfortably until a series of loud knocks could be heard on the bedroom door.

"Lucas! How long are you gonna sleep!?" A voice exclaimed, muffled only slightly by the door and dripping with impatience. "Get up already! The Dragos brought their babies over! They're really cute! Hurry!" The sound of footsteps going down stairs and the sound of a door opening and slamming shut could be heard from downstairs.

The boy known as Lucas groggily lifted his from his pillow, and rubbed his tired blue eyes. "Thanks a lot, Claus..." He muttered, then pulled the covers off of him. He walked over to the door, and proceeded to go downstairs.

Downstairs he found his mother sitting at the table. His mothers name was Hinawa, and she had light brown hair that went to shoulders, and the same blue eyes as Lucas. She smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Mr. Sleepyhead." She greeted.

"Morning, Mom." Lucas said.

"Claus has been up all morning playing with the Dragos." Hinawa informed him. Lucas smiled and turned towards the door. He was about to turn the knob, only to get stopped and reminded of something. "You aren't planning on playing in your pajamas, are you?" Lucas looked down, and sheepishly realized that he had forgotten to get dressed. "Scoot on upstairs and change." Lucas nodded rushed back up the stairs.

Once upstairs, he changed into his usual ensemble of clothing: a red and yellow striped shirt, a pair of blue denim shorts, and some shoes with the same color scheme as his shirt. After getting dressed, he tamed his blond hair, which was sticking up in every direction. He nodded at himself, and rushed back down the stairs.

"Am I good now?" He asked. His mother studied him for a moment, the nodded.

"Yes, you look like a million bucks. Now go have fun." She gave him a kiss on his forehead. He smiled opened the front door of the cabin. Warm sunlight greeted him as he stepped down the stairs of the porch. He looked to his left, and saw his grandfather, Alec, standing there.

"Look who finally got up?" Alec said, smiling, and ruffled Lucas' hair. Lucas backed away from his hand and fixed his hair again. "You guys are heading back to Tazmilly today, right?" The blond boy nodded. "It's gonna be a little lonely here..." Alec was surprised to find his grandson giving him a hug, which he returned after a moment. "Thanks, Lucas. Be sure to visit me more often. And bring your dad next time too. I haven't seen him for awhile. Your brother is over there if you're looking for him." He pointed at a path to their left. Lucas nodded once again and walked over to the path.

When he reached the short paths end, he found a boy with red hair running into a large, green reptile creature. The creature roared after the boy rammed it, making Lucas flinch, then fell on the ground. It stood up and roared again, barely being fazed by the blow.

"_They're play fighting._" Lucas realized. The red headed boy turned around and grinned at him. He had green eyes, and wore a shirt similar to Lucas', with the red being replaced by a blueish green color, orange shorts, and a pair of blue and white shoes. His name was Claus, and was Lucas' twin brother.

"Hey, Lucas!" Claus exclaimed. "Whew, I'm beat! I've been playing with the Dragos all morning! You should try it!" Claus began tugging on his brothers arm, pulling Lucas over to him. Alec walked over to the two boys.

"Claus, Lucas might not no how to play your game yet." Alec reminded him.

"Oh, right." Claus led Lucas to a small line he had made in the dirt. "Ok, so it works like this: you stand behind this line, and prepare to start running, like this." Claus stood behind the line, and took a stance that indicated he was about to run. "Then, you take off!" He once again sprinted at the Drago, and rammed into it. The Drago pretended to be hurt, and collapsed, then stood up again and roared. Claus turned and grinned at his brother again. "Ok, your turn!" Lucas looked at the Drago warily.

"You'll never succeed with such a sullen look on your face." Alec said. "Relax."

Lucas walked over to the line in the dirt, and took the same stance that Claus did. He then began running forward. As he drew closer to the Drago, he stuck his right shoulder forward, then rammed into it. Once again, the Drago fell over, got up, then roared. Lucas smiled and looked over at Claus and Alec.

"I-I did it!" He happily exclaimed.

"See? It's not that hard." Claus said. "The harder you ram into them, the more the Dragos like it! Wanna try it agai-"

"Move it! Outta the way!" A voice exclaimed. The twins began looking around the area, attempting to identify the voice. "Make way for the great Mole Cricket!" The Mole Cricket came scurrying to the Dragos, causing the baby Drago to hide behind its father. "I can't just sit idly by when I hear someone play fighting! I'm gonna wipe the floor with all of you! Get in my way and you're in for a world of pain!" The Mole Cricket announced, then jumped on Lucas' shoe.

Lucas let out a small yelp and began frantically kicking his leg in an attempt to get the Mole Cricket off of him. Claus looked around, then picked up a nearby stick. The Mole Cricket managed to bite the blond boy on the leg before he finally managed to get it off of him. Claus noticed the tears welling up in his brothers eyes, and handed him another stick.

"C'mon Lucas! Toughen up! He isn't that strong, and we can take him!" He exclaimed. Lucas reluctantly took the stick from his brother, and watched as Claus swung his stick at the Mole Cricket. He managed to hit it, but it was still fighting on.

"Haha! It'll take more than a puny twig to beat me!" The Mole Cricket exclaimed.

"Ok then... How about two? Lucas, help me out here!" Claus said. Lucas swung his stick, and managed the hit it, not quite doing as much damage as Cluas, but damage is nonetheless. The Mole Cricket jumped this time onto Claus, and bit him, only to be quickly shaken off and finished off by Claus.

"Ok ok! I give up!" The Mole Cricket cried. "I see you have more of a spine than I thought. If you'd like, I could personally train you sometime." It offered. "Next time we meet, it'll be at the big Mole Cricket Hole Stadium! I look forward to seeing you there!" The Mole Cricket scampered away. Alec put an arm around each of the boys shoulders.

"That was some impressive fighting there boys." He complimented.

"Grandpa, why didn't you help?" Lucas asked. Alec laughed when he heard the words spoken.

"Cause I figured you two were tough enough to handle it on your own." He said. Claus was practically beaming when he heard those words. Then, their mother approached them.

"I stepped on a mole cricket. I hope it's all right..." Hinawa said. Lucas and Claus both looked at one another, attempting to stifle their giggles. Hinawa gave them a strange look, but decided against asking. "Lunch is ready everyone. I made your favorite, boys. Omelets!" Claus and Lucas looked at one another happily.

"Omelets!" They exclaimed.

"I'll race you to the house, Lucas!" Claus said, and took off, Lucas quickly trailing behind.

"Hey, no fair!" Hinawa smiled at her childrens antics, then looked at her dad.

"You too, Dad."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He assured her.

_In the Cabin_

"What's your favorite food, Mom?" Claus asked as ate his omelet. She muttered something in response. "Oh? Omelets? Then your favorite is the same as ours? We make a good match." Himawa smiled and nodded.

"After we're done eating, we need to get ready to go home." She informed them. "We have to go through the forest to get back, so we'll have to leave early." Alec began laughing once again.

"Don't be silly. I bet the kids could make it here on their own, it's that safe." Alec turned from the stove to face Lucas. "I bet even you could handle it, Lucas." He began laughing at his comment. Lucas looked down at the floorboards, embarrassed.

"Excuse me for a moment." Hinawa said as she stood from her chair. She walked outside of the cabin, pen and paper in hand. She sat on the porch steps, and began writing a letter.

_Dear Flint,_

_Just like you said they would, the children have been running the mountains and fields tirelessly since the moment we arrived. _

_Claus is as daring and full of energy as ever, while Lucas is still a bit coddled. But neither one seems tired of playing at all. _

_My father seems sad to say goodbye to his grandchildren after seeing them for thw first time in so long, but we should be home by this evening. _

_I had forgotten how nice and refreshing the mountain areas. You're always covered in the smell of sheep back in Tazmily Village, so I really wish you could've been here to take this in this air. _

_The next time we take a visit, let's ask for one of our neighbors to attend the sheep so we can all come up here as a family._

_Claus, Lucas, and I were always thinking about you. When we get home this evening, I'll start cooking some of your favorite omelettes right away._

_With love, your dearest, Hinawa. _

Hinawa sent out a carrier pigeon with the letter in tow. She was about to head back inside, when she heard what sounded like music in the sky. Confused, she looked up, but found nothing but clouds filling the sky. She decided to shrug it off as nothing more than her ears playing tricks on her, and entered the cabin.

Little did she know, that she was wrong. VERY wrong.

* * *

**Well, there's the prologue. I'm relatively happy with how it came out, but I'd like some feedback. Particularly, did I get the characters personalities down? I know I need to be more detail oriented with the setting, and I'll be sure to work on that, but I really want be sure I get these characters down. Granted, I'm more worried about characters that come later, but if you feel I need to work on how I portray any of these characters, be sure to tell me!**

**Also, a warning: My interests shift a lot. For example, last week I was obsessed with Zelda, and now it's Mother 3. So yeah, this story could not get updated for awhile, but that doesn't mean it's discontinued.  
**

**And happy 8th anniversary to Mother 3! I actually didn't plan this to get posted on the anniversary, but hey look at this coincidence! **


	2. Firey Flamey Fire

**Jesus... It's been WAY too long since I've updated. I wish I could say I had a good excuse... but I don't. I can't really use the, "getting used to my new area," or "getting used to high school still," excuses, considering I'm halfway done with freshmen year and have been living here for six months now. So, for my long period of absence, I apologize.**

**You'll also notice that I changed the summary (well, anyone who read this in it's beginning way back in April). I... admittedly hated my original one, and while I know I'm not original by using that, I can't come up with anything good at the moment. **

**I also am not a huge fan of how this chapter came out. I dunno... Just, maybe I could've done better? I guess I should just stop whining and let you guys decide, shouldn't I? **

* * *

Chapter 2: Firey Flamey Fire

The night was quiet in Tazmilly Village. It's inhabitants slept peacefully, without any worries. What nobody expected, however, was the sound of explosions. Loud sounds could be heard from just outside of the village, inside the Sunshine Forest.

A man emerged from a wooden house in the forest. He carried a large piece of lumber over his shoulder. He looked around, then flinched when another explosion sounded. He began to walk forward, then stopped and turned. He shook his head at a young boy with brown hair, and pushed him back into the house before taking off.

Creatures of the forest big and small scurried every which way in fright. As a pair boars ran by, a person with a pig mask on and a pink and bulky uniform emerged from behind a tree. Another person wearing the same mask and uniform ran up to his partner, and pulled out a small pink device. He pushed the black button on the center of it, and threw it away from his direction as it began to beep. Both he and his companion ran off, squealing like pigs as they did so. Then, the device exploded, engulfing most of the forest in flames.

The people the village were startled awake by the sounds. Many of them rushed out of their homes to find out the cause of their early wake up call. They looked every which way to find the reason they were now awake, then flinched as more explosions sounded nearby.

Then, a rather short but fast man whizzed by, holding a small red box with a crank. He was turning the crank almost as quickly as he was running, creating a loud alarm sound.

"The forest! It's on fire!" He shouted, creating even more panic. Many of the townspeople rushed over to the Sunshine Forest in order to help with what needed to be done. Another man by the name of Bronson rushed over to the man with the siren, and proceeded to tell him something in a panicked tone, pointing to the south as he spoke. The man holding the siren nodded furiously, then took off.

The man frantically sprinted down to the cabin, going past the doghouse and straight to the front door. He began banging loudly on said door. "Flint! Flint! Flint!" He cried; his voice filled with fear. "The Sunshine Forest is on fire in a huge firey, flamey fire!"

Inside the house, Flint, who had been sitting at his dinner table waiting for his family to return, stood up. Flint was a rather tall man, and wore a brown cowboy hat, a yellow cotton shirt, and a brown vest. He couldn't quite make out what the man outside was saying over his knocking, but he could tell it was frantic, so he went to the door.

Outside, the man was growing impatient. "You gotta do something quick! Flint." He let out a sigh of frustration as he fiddled with the knob. "Geez! Who would lock their door in a village as peaceful as ours!?" Becoming desperate, he began tugging on the doorknob with all his might. He succeeded in one thing: pulling off the knob. "Ah! The doorknob!" He exclaimed, realizing what he had done. "Why'd you halfta come off at a time like this?!"

Flint then emerged from his house. Afraid of what his reaction might be, the man threw the doorknob to his right, accidentally hitting the doghouse before landing in the grass. Luckily for him, the only one who seemed to notice was the dog himself, having been awoken by the startling sound. "Ah! Doorknob! I mean Flint!"

"Thomas, what's got you so worked up? What's wrong?" Flint asked.

"This is no time to be dozing off! There's a huge fire in the Sunshine Forest!" He gave Flint a rather serious look. "Bad times like this call for reckless nice guys like you." Flint wasn't sure if he should've been offended or taken it as a compliment, so he went for the latter.

"Right." Flint said, firmly nodding his head.

"I'll follow behind you." Thomas then took a stance behind Flint. Seeing the look he was getting, Thomas gave him an offended look. "What!? What's so wrong with that!? I happen to _like _following behind people!" Not wanting to waste any more time, Flint let go of the issue. As he began walking forward, he saw the dog, Boney, chewing on something.

"What do you have there, boy?" He asked, bending down to get a better look. It was a rather large stick. Thinking about the creatures in the forest that could be angered by the fire, he picked up the stick. "I'm gonna need to borrow this for a bit, Boney. Hope you don't mind." The brown dog woofed in response.

"(_Fine, but I better get it back!_)" Is what Boney said, but Flint and Thomas didn't know that. Flint stood up, then took off towards Tazmilly Square.

"Thomas?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Does anyone know what caused the fire?" Flint asked, now running through the square. Thomas shook his head rapidly.

"No! It just started all of a sudden!" Thomas exclaimed. Continuing on, the pair reached the crossroads, then started on the left path. "Wait a sec." Thomas said, then looked up. They saw an extremely tall man next to the bell tower by the name of Leder. "Hey, Leder! Can you see the fire from there!?" He received no reply. "Hey, I said!" Flint let out a groan at Thomas' behavior.

"We've wasted enough time as it is!"

"S-sorry." Thomas apologized, shrinking back from Flint's gaze. The two continued on, soon reaching the entrance to the forest, and the Prayer Sanctuary. From this point, Flint could see the thick black smoke filling the sky above the forest.

Flint realized. He bowed his head, thinking about his wife and children. "_Please, be safe..._" He looked over at the Prayer Sanctuary. While he didn't want to waste time, he figured taking a few seconds to pray wouldn't hurt. Thomas didn't seem to have any objections, as he said nothing as they entered.

Inside, a man named Jonel had his head bowed in front of a painting of a a white dragon, and a black dragon. "May the forest and the people and the animals and I all have happiness." Jonel raised his head and looked back, at the duo behind him. "Oh, Flint. it's good to see you here." He looked out at a window, able to see the smoke rising in the sky. "I think it's only proper to offer a prayer here before going into the forest." He moved out of Flint's way as he walked up, Thomas staying towards the entrance, nervously looking outside every once in awhile.

Flint bowed his head and offered a prayer. He prayed for the safety of the forest, along with the people in Tazmily Village. He stood up once he was done and looked over to Thomas, and nodded at him.

"Flint... Just, don't do anything stupid." Jonel warned him. "And Thomas, you don't encourage him to do anything stupid either." Flint simply gave a tip of his hat and walked out.

The two went over to the entrance, and found several people trying to get in, but were being blocked by a man named Ed. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw them approach. "Flint! Thank god you're here!" He called, sounding exasperated. "I think Lighter and Fuel are still stuck inside the forest! Don't worry, I'll hold back these rubberneckers!" Ed moved out of his way to allow passage. They ran forward full speed, the smoke even more noticeable now, being lower to the ground.

As they ran up to a log cabin (which was thankfully unaffected by the flames at the moment), and found a pair of bats flying around erratically. The bats suddenly flew in their direction! Flint, was prepared, however, and raised the stick to defend himself. Thomas, however, was absolutely terrified, and was cowering behind Flint, trembling.

The bat dove at Flint, though he quickly swung the stick at it, sending it off course. It hit the ground instead of Flint or Thomas. The other bat tried the same tactic, but from behind. Thomas then ran in front of Flint, shaking, leaving Flint confused until he was hit by the bat. He turned and gripped the stick tightly, making sure to avoid the bats next attack. He seeing again, hitting and incapacitating that bat as well. Flint let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his grip when the bats made no attempt to attack again.

"G-great job, Flint!" Thomas complimented, allowing himself to rise from the ground. Flint rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Looking past Thomas, his eyes widened in alarm at the sight he saw: Bronson was laying on the ground, coughing madly. He dash past Thomas, who quickly followed when he saw Bronson as well.

"Bronson!" Thomas cried. The seemingly injured man looked up from where he was laying.

"Oh, Flint." He let out a few more coughs. "Gah! I've breathed in too much smoke! Lighter and Fuel still aren't back yet! I'm pretty sure they're stuck inside the forest!" He coughed once again. Thomas attempted to help him to his feet, but Bronson threw his hands off of him and shook his head. "Don't worry about me! Go help them!" He looked towards the burning forest, sign for them to continue further. Flint looked forward as well and nodded.

"Let's go, Thomas." He led Thomas into the deeper parts of the forest, which were entirely engulfed in flames. The heat was incredibly intense, hotter than anything that the duo had experienced before. They were forced to a halt when they nearly ran straight through fire burning on the ground. They then had to carefully walk forward, as they didn't want to run the risk of getting burned. They then noticed something strange in front of them.

A person in a pink outfit and a pig like mask on in front of a strange, silver box. He tapped the buttons on the box, causing it to open and release large fly like creatures. The person in the pink uniform watched as the 'bugs' flew away, then, looked to see if anyone had been watching, ran away through a large fire, and left the two men stunned.

"What the hell was that!?" Flint couldn't help but ask. Thomas couldn't formulate any words to even try to answer. Flint then shook his head. He had more important matters to deal with then whatever had just happened. If it did matter, he's deal with it later.

Two continued, carefully avoiding any fire burning on the ground, though Thomas wasn't careful enough. He tripped over something, startling him. He looked back and saw nothing but flames. He blinked, wondering what he had tripped over, but pulled himself up. He was then startled again, by a small, yam like monster. He let out a scream and hid behind Flint, who immediately smacked it with his stick. The Yamonster did nothing in return as an attack, only stared, allowing Flint the time to attack it again and defeat it. Thomas let out a sigh, then looked behind them and gasped. They saw lighter unconscious, his large 2x4 laying on the ground next to him.

"Lighter!" Thomas shouted while running over to him, Flint following close behind. "Lighter! Are you alright?!" Lighter coughed a little and lifted his head. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the two looking over him.

"Flint..." He managed to say. "Oh, and Thomas... Damnit!" He let out a few more coughs. "I try to beat these things, but more just keep comin'!"

"Things? What things?" Flint asked. Lighter rose one of his hands shakily, pointing to one of the 'bugs' they had seen earlier. It seemed to be dead, or at least almost dead. It was twitching slightly, but that was the only indication of life in it.

"Those things. I can't get past em'!" He coughed again.

"What IS that thing anyways? A bug?" Thomas then asked.

"Dunno." Lighter replied honestly. "But they're goin' around the forest, lightin' fires. But never mind that! Fuel's still at home!" Flints and Thomas' eyes widend.

What?! Fuel's still in your shack!?" Thomas cried, almost shocked that he would do such a thing as leave him at home. He looked over at Flint with a serious look on his face. "Flint! You go help Fuel! I'll look after Lighter!" Flint gave a nod in his direction and prepared to dash over to Lighter's house. He was stopped however, as a buzzing sound could be heard coming closer. Looking around him, he found that he was then surrounded by three of the flies. Flint readied his weapon and prepared to strike one of the "Fireflies" as he decided to call them, but something unexpected happened.

A fly behind him sent out a fireball towards his hand and made contact with the stick, completely engulfing it in flames. Not wanting to lose his hand, Flint quickly dropped the stick as soon as it happened, which lit another patch of grass on fire. And then he stood there, with no weapon to defend himself against three fire spitting flies. He looked around but saw nothing that could help him out...

Until his eyes finally met with Lighter's large piece of lumber. He figured that Lighter sure as heck didn't need it at the moment, so he did a quick roll over to it, just barely missing being hit by another ball of fire. He picked the wood up and swung it at one of the Fireflies. It went down easily with the single strike. One of the pther flies then tried ramming into Flint, which only worked so well, considering it was still very small in comparison to Flint. Flint turned to face the fly, then took it down with a single strike as well.

He swung again, but the fly dodged out of the way by flying above him. It shot another fireball, this one hitting Flint square in the chest. He fell down from the impact of it and dropped the wood.

"Flint!" Thomas shouted, concern painting his tone. The man in question grited his teeth and stood up, patting his shirt to quell any flames on it. He grabbed the wood again and looked up at the fly, which was flying fast towards him in an attempt to take him down. He swung the wood once again, hitting the Firefly dead on and taking it down. He heard Thomas let out a sigh of relief and looked over at him. Flint smirked at him and tipped his hat, then took off towards the burning shack that Fuel was trapped in.

The fire was just as intesnse towards the back of the forest as it had been towards the front. A barrel that had once been filled with water lay knocked over, possibly knocked over in a failed attempt to stop the fires spread. Flint started rushing towards the burning cabin with slight caution. Fire was till burning all around him.

"Help!" A voice then cried. Flint stopped when he heard it. He looked up, the direction the voice seemed to come from. There Fuel was, stadning in the window on the second story of a burning wood house, calling for help. The boy seemed to not notice Flint as he flailed his arms wildly and tears streaming down his face. He suddenly fell back however, and more fire took his place where he once stood. Flint swore he saw a mouse in the window as well, but wasted no time dwellin on details. He ran over to the door and yanked on it, but it wouldn't budge. He growled and slammed a fist on it in anger. He didn't have time for this! But to his surpise, the door became looser when he did that, giving him an idea. He backed up, being careful not to back into any flames, then rushed forward. He rammed into the door. The door itself went flying off into the house, becoming engulfed in flames along with everything else in it.

Despite the smoke in the house, Flint could still make out where the stairs were and rushed over to them. He put a foot on the first step, only to be swent flying backwards. He landed on his back and slid across the floor. He shook his head and lifted himself up off the ground. He looked to see what had hit him, and the answer he found was very surprising.

In front of him was a mouse, flying in the air with a pair of wings on it. He had no time to think about how incredibly bizarre it was, however, because the mouse made a dive for him while bearing it's teeth. It landed on his shoulder and bit into it, causing him to let out a cry of pain. He reacted quickly by grabbing the mouse off of his shoulder. And while it then bit into his hand as well, he managed to knock it out my throwing it across the room. It hit the wall on the other side and lay there unconscious. Flint stared at it only for a moment before shaking his head. As strange as it was, that wasn't the reason he had entered a burning home.

He ran up the stairs and saw Fuel towards the back of the room, being surrounded by fire and his face covered in soot. His clothes were burnt too, and had several holes on them as well. A few pieces of the house fell around the boy, frightening him further. Flint made his waty over to the boy, being careful to avoid the many holes in the floor and the fire falling from the ceiling. Flint rammed into a piece of the roof in his wat, knocking it into a hole that sent it downstairs.

"Fuel!" Flint called, catching the boys attention.

"Mr. Flint!" Fuel cried. Flint extended his hand and helped him up off the ground, and just in time too. Another piece of the roof fell in the exact spot right as Fuel had stood up.

"Alright, now what do you say we get out of here?" Fuel only nodded in response. The two made their way make down stairs, but looked up when the floor above them began to rumble. Flint gasped and pushed Fuel forward, shouting at him to run. Not needing to be told twice, Fuel rushed forward and exited the house. Flint ran behind him, managing to make it out just befire the house collapsed on itself.

The two then stood there, now covered in soot from the house collapsing, coughing from the smoke inhalation. Fuel down at himself. "I'm pitch black and covered and soot, but I'm alive. " Fuel said, giving Flint a grateful look. "Oh, you're pitch black too!" He said with a laugh. "Thank you, Mr Pitch Black Flint!" Flint couldn't help help but smirk at Fuel.

"Anytime, Fuel." He said, and ruffled Fuel's hair, which was then pitch black as well. " I suppose we should let your dad know that you're ok, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah. He's probably worried sick about me! Well, wherever he is." Fuel replied. Flint looked back behind them.

"Hopefully, Thomas got him out of here pretty quickly." He said. "Now let's get out of here." Flint said, and began walking back again to the enterance of the forest with Lighter's son in tow.

* * *

**Eh... Like I said, considering how long it's been, I'm not entirely please with how this came out. I probably could've put a little more into this as well, but with how long it's been, SOMETHING is better then absolutely nothing else than the prolouge. **

**My biggest gripe is I don't have a very good grasp on Flint's character. He really does fit into the "badass silent protaginist role" pretty well, so trying to make him talk without making it seem forced it slightly difficult. **

**Oh well... but after what, eight month? I guess this is what you get. Here's to hoping I get better in the future. Oh, and siince I'm posting this on the 24th of December... might as well say it.**

**Merry Christnas, and Happy Holidays to you all.**


End file.
